


And Then He Said...."I Do"

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Hero, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Forced Marriage, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Hey you!" Derek tapped on Stiles's face "Wanna play hide and seek?""What?""No no no..." Derek caught Stiles's jaw and gave a shake,giggling as he spoke "We'll not play..." hiccup "..hide and seek beeecause I don't wanna loose this pretty face"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 99
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! So yeah I'm beginning a crazy fic on Sterek and I hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The club was on the Washington Avenue in North Beach, one of the dozens of nightspots. The crowds were beginning to congregate at the doors and along the velvet rope lines. As the crowd moved forward into tbe club, Stiles wriggled his hands and moved his shoulders in circular motion "Okay here we go. All set for the night" 

Scott arranged the glasses on the shelf, cleaning his hands on the apron "Hey Stiles you turned on the ice machine right?" 

Stiles tapped on his forehead with his palm "Dammit! I totally forgot" 

"What? Stiles this is a night club. People come to drink, drinks that needs to be served with ice!" 

"I'm sorry. I was cleaning up the upper shelves today so it kinda slipped out of my mind" Stiles spoke in apologetic tone "I'll turn it on now" 

Scott raised his hands in air "Are you serious now? People have already started to come in and it takes maximum two hours for making ice" 

Stiles whined "What are we going to do? If Mr Holmes knows about this ..oh my god he'll fire me. Scott please do something. I can't loose this job" 

Scott placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder "Hey hey calm down. No one is getting fired" 

"But what are we going to do about the ice?" 

Scott thought for few seconds "We can get it from upstairs" 

Stiles's eyes widened "No no no no...not happening Scott" 

"Why not? There's always extra ice upstairs" 

"No dude" 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Scott I'm not allowed to go upstairs" 

Scott raised his eyebrows "What? Why?" 

Stiles sighed "You know how people with heavy bucks can only go upstairs and enjoy drinks along with Mr Holmes's special services" he whispered the last part and Scott nodded "So?" 

Stiles looked at him sheepishly "Well I may have dropped a glass of champagne on one of the guy's expensive suit" 

Scott laughed "Wow that's rude" 

"And I also may have walked in when a couple was having sex" 

"Dude...why didn't you knock?" 

"I did okay! And he would have heard it if he wasn't so engrossed in moaning like a wounded cheetah" Stiles said defensively "From that day on Mr Holmes said I was banned from going up" 

"Fine I'll go bring the ice. Just be careful next time okay" 

"Thanks Scott. You're the best"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around past two the club dimmed it's lights. Scott had left early so Stiles alone when he was cleaning the bar counter. He placed the clean glasses upside down and arranged the alcohol on the shelf. He was about to call it a night when he heard a slurry voice from upstairs

"I'm fiiiiiine you idiot...let go!" 

"Mr Hale...please listen to me. You need to..." 

"I need you you you...you listen to me" Derek grinned "That totally rhymed" 

Stiles frowned walking around the counter to see what was the commotion about. He saw Holmes dragging a drunk man down the stairs "Mr Holmes?" 

Holmes grunted in frustration when Derek abruptly decided to sit down on the stairs "This brat has drunk his ass off. Mind giving me a hand?" 

"Yeah sure" Stiles nodded moving forward to help. It was a common sight for him to see since he worked in a club and people do come here to drink and have fun. What confused him was the fact that all the regular upstairs customers usually left from the back door since they have to hold up their rich and high reputation. So why was Holmes bringing someone down..

"Holy shit! Is he...?" Stiles's eyes widened when he saw who he was helping 

Holmes sighed "Derek Hale. Hot headed brat of California and the richest bachelor in town" 

Stiles swallowed looking at Derek. Yes he knew who Derek Hale was. He had seen his many front cover pictures on the magazines and always thought he was hot and handsome. 

"Hey you!" Derek tapped on Stiles's face "Wanna play hide and seek?" 

"What?" 

"No no no.." Derek caught Stiles's jaw and gave a shake, giggling as he spoke "We'll not play..." hiccup "...hide and seek beeecause I don't wanna loose this pretty face" 

Stiles blushed a little, feeling uncomfortable and removed Derek's hand off "Mr Holmes what's he doing here? I thought our upstairs customers have special exit...the back doors?" 

Holmes pulled Derek to his feet with Stiles's help, each holding the drunk man by his arm "His driver had an emergency so isn't coming to pick him up. We'll have to drop him home" 

Stiles froze "We?" 

Derek wrenched his arms away and spoke drunkenly "I have a question!" 

"Oh God no" 

"Why can't I...stand straight?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "You might wanna give credit to the amount of alcohol you consumed" 

Derek eyed Stiles from head to toe "Hmmm....You are smart" 

"Alright let's go" Holmes began dragging Derek "Stiles I need you to call a cab and drop him to his house" 

"Wait! What!?" Stiles almost dropped Derek "What happened to "we" part?" 

Holmes huffed out a small laugh "Well firstly I have dinner plans with my wife which I'm already late" 

"Secondly?" 

"Technically I'm your boss so you gotta do as I say or else you're fired" 

"But Mr Holmes that's not fair"

"Look I'll pay for your ride kid. Just get this man back to his house. We don't want to loose a wealthy customer if anything happens to him" 

Stiles sighed in defeat "Okay fine. Will you atleast help me deposit him in the cab. He's kinda heavy" 

"I heard that!" Derek laughed and started searching his pockets "Where's my drink?"

Holmes shook his head. Together he and Stiles again dragged Derek outside where they called a cab. Holmes paid the fair and looked at Stiles "Text me when you get back home" 

"Okay" Stiles caught Derek's arms holding them in place when the other started playing with the window button "On.. off... on.. off.. on..this is fun!" 

"Please drive faster" Stiles pleaded to the driver who snickered "Boyfriend?" 

"No no no No ways! Not even my dreams" replied Stiles and made a face when Derek laid his head on his shoulder "Hey do you mind? I'm not your pillow" 

Derek hummed "Very comfy...pillow" he looked up, blinked his eyes and then suddenly smashed his lips on the above face 

Stiles's eyes widened in shock. The lips covering his were warm and soft and it send a jolt of electricity through his entire body. It took another five seconds to register he was being kissed by Derek and he unlocked his arms to push away the man "Hey! What the hell was that!?" 

Derek slumped on the seat and closed his eyes as if he had no idea what he did. Stiles clenched his jaw "I wish I could punch you..you...you...pervert!" 

The cab was not allowed to enter inside the gate to Derek's house. Stiles informed about Derek to one of the guards who went inside. Few minutes later he saw two men rush outside the huge mansion and helped Derek from the cab. He let out a tired sigh and headed back home wondering what kind of life was Derek living. 

Stiles unlocked the door and slowly entered in his house. Suddenly the room flooded with lights and he saw his father was waiting for him on the couch "Dad how many times have I told you not to wait for me" 

John closed the book he was reading "And how many times have I told you I get worried when you come late" 

"Sorry, something came up" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Did you take your medicines?" 

"Yes" 

"Dad..." 

"I did 'Mom' 

Stiles smiled sat down next to his father and laid his head on his lap. John ran a hand on his hair "Did something happen today?" 

Stiles's mind flashed back to Derek and his stolen kiss and shuddered "No" he lied

"You know I don't like you working in that club" 

"Dad we need the money for your..."

"For my treatment" John finished sadly "You are twenty two Stiles. You should be enjoying your life, not worry about my cancer" 

"Nothing is important than you Dad" Stiles Stiles squeezed his father's knee, blinking back his tears

"Stiles I...what's this?" John asked pulling a watch from Stiles's pocket 

Stiles sat up straight and looked at the watch with confused expression 

"Did you buy a new watch?" 

"No..umm...it's not mine" Stiles took the watch in his hand, eyes widening when he realized who it belonged to "Shit! It's Derek's" he thought it must have slipped when they were in the cab

"Who?" 

"Ah...one of the customer at the club" 

"Okay. You should return it then. That piece definitely looks expensive" said John getting up from the couch "Get freshen up kid. I'll heat the food" 

Dread pooled in Stiles's stomach, fingers unconsciously ghosting over his lips where Derek had kissed him. He really didn't like the idea of seeing the man again but he also couldn't keep the watch. That would be stealing. Stiles groaned. Maybe he was thinking too much. Just give the damn watch back and walk away. How hard can it be? 

What Stiles didn't know was that fate had other plans for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Are you serious?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled the watch out from his pocket "How much serious can it get than this?" 

"Wow" Scott took the watch, eyeing the piece as if it was covered in gold "This looks really expensive" 

"I know right. That's why I want you to return it back to Derek" Stiles hoped his friend would agree with him because he really didn't want to meet Derek again. He didn't know why but his sixth sense was beeping repeatedly as if warning him for future trouble

"What? I can't go Stiles" Scott handed back the watch 

"Why not?" 

"I don't want to go" 

"That's not even a valid reason"

"Your reason looks more valid than mine"

"Please Scott. Do this favour for your friend... best friend.. wait.. childhood best friend" Stiles pleaded making an innocent face

"Hey don't do that puppy face thing okay. It's not going to work on me" 

"Did I loose it? It always worked before" Stiles turned to look at the mirror in his bedroom

Scott rolled his eyes "Will you be serious?" 

"I am serious! Look just give the watch and..." 

"No ways dude. Derek dropped it in your pocket. If I go there, he will think I stole it or something. I could get into trouble Stiles" 

"Scott..." 

"Why are you so afraid to go?" 

"I'm not... I'm not afraid. I just... ah... I don't want to go" Stiles avoided eye contact with Scott who looked at him suspiciously "Stiles what happened?" 

"What? Nothing happened. Why are you asking?" 

"Stiles I'm your "childhood best friend" he quoted ".. so I know when something is wrong with you" Scott caught Stiles by his shoulders and turned him so they were face to face "Hey talk to me" 

Stiles sighed and mumbled out "He.. Derek... he...Derek kissed me" 

"What!? How... when...I mean why did he kiss you?" 

"He was super drunk. We were in the cab and then out of nowhere his lips over mine before I could stop him or react. The kiss... it barely lasted for ten seconds but I can still.. I can't get it out of my mind" Stiles lowered his eyes, a faint blush covering his face

"Oh... that's some wired encounter" 

"See? That's why I don't want to see him. It will get all weird" 

"Don't think about it so much. Derek might not even remember kissing you" 

Stiles shrugged "Maybe" 

"Look if you want I can come with you but you'll have to hand back the watch" 

"You'll come?" 

"Sure. You are after all my childhood best friend" 

"You really fell for that and not my puppy face?" 

"Do you want me to come or not?" 

"Good point" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urrrgh! My head...is going to split in two parts" Derek groaned as he covered his head with two pillows. Above him Talia Hale, his mother hovered looking at her son with angry eyes "Do you have any idea when did you come home last night?" 

Derek groaned "Would it be bad if I said no?" 

Talia pursed her lips "Some random stranger brought you in a cab! What if something had happened to you?" 

Derek looked up from his pillow, hair sticking out in all direction "Will you chill out Mom. I'm fine aren't I... all in one piece" 

"Derek this needs to be stopped. When will you ever learn to be responsible"

Derek responded by slumping back to his pile of pillows "One fine day Mom"

Talia sat down next to her son and spoke sternly "Well I think the time has come to tell you about your father's will" 

Derek looked up with questioning eyes "What will?" 

"Listen to me carefully Derek. Last year when your father passed away, he made a will. According to that will you'll have to get married before you turn twenty five or else you'll be disowned from his property" 

Derek's eyes widened and he bolted upright "What!? Are you kidding me?" 

"I'm very serious Derek" Talia narrowed her brows as she got up from the bed "This is indeed a very serious matter" 

"This is bullshit! What kind of will is that? How could Dad do this to me!?" Derek yelled ignoring the pounding in his head

"Maybe your father knew you were going to drown our family money in alcohol and parties. Marriage might knock some sense of responsibility in you. Even I think it's for the best that you get married"

"What if I don't want to get married?"

Talia crossed her arms "Well in that case say goodbye to Dad's will and house. You'll be on your own for rest of your life"

OUTSIDE 

"Maybe I should just give it to Mr Holmes" Stiles shook nervously as he and Scott stood outside Hale mansion. There was something at the pit of his stomach, begging him not to take any step further. Scott exhaled sharply "For tenth time Stiles, stop panicking! Just return the watch and we'll be out of here" 

"Could you..." 

"Stiles" Scott warned pushing his friend towards the gate "Just go or else I'm leaving" 

"I'm changing my best friend list after this" Stiles muttered and walked towards the gate. He made a request to the guard that he wanted to see Derek and was asked to wait for few minutes

Stiles inhaled sharply as every few seconds his hands clasped and unclasped with nervousness "I can do this. I'll do this. It's just a freaking watch. Give and leave"

INSIDE

"Mom I'll not accept this!" Derek shouted at his mother "You cannot force me to...." 

"Actually I've already selected a perfect man for you" Talia chimed happily "Infact you know him. Your Dad's business partner's son, Tyler Broadway "I'm sure you both will..." 

Everything froze around Derek. He could barely hear his mother's words. When he slept last night, he wasn't expecting his life to turn upside down the next morning. There was no way he was going to marry that self-centered, arrogant and selfish man. This was his life and he will he had every right to choose with whom he wanted to spend with

Derek needed a plan to escape. He needed to think something quickly before his mother announces their wedding day. He needed someone who would help get him out of this mess. A thought struck his mind and he cut off his mother's rambling "I can't marry Tyler" 

"And why not?" Talia frowned "You know this is the only way if you want to..." 

"I'm in love with someone else" Derek blurted out crossing his fingers behind his back hoping his mother would fall for his lie 

"Excuse me? In love?" 

Derek nodded "Yup! I'm in love" 

"Who is he? Why didn't you tell me about him?" 

"I was going to, I swear. Was just waiting for right time" 

"You still aren't telling me who is he Derek"

At the same time a butler knocked at the door 

Talia turned to face him "What it is?" 

"There's this boy at the front door and seeks the presence of your son Ma'am" 

"Boy?" Talia went to press a button on a device on the wall which showed their guest's face through the camera installed at the front gate 

Derek stared at Stiles's face. He looked a little familiar but couldn't tell where he saw him. He definitely didn't look bad. His mother also hasn't seen him before so he could use him to his advantage. Maybe he could be the one who would help him out of his sudden crisis in his life. With that another idea crossed his mind and at the spur of the moment, Derek Hale made a decision "It's him Mom. I love him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"It's him Mom. I love him" 

Talia eyed Stiles for few seconds and looked at Derek with raised eyebrows "This is the boy you love?" Derek gave a reluctant nod "Yup! The love of my life. The apple of my eye"

"What's his name?" 

Shit! cursed Derek. Ofcourse he had no idea what was the "stranger's" name. This was going to be difficult to convince his mother. He smiled nervously and started rambling "What's in the name Mom. I always call him cutie pie. You know how I love pie and he's really cute... just like a cute pie so yeah... cutie pie" 

Talia stared at Derek with her sharp eyes "Call him in. I want to talk to him" 

Derek's eyes widened. If his mother met the stranger then she will surely catch his lie and then he will have to marry Tyler. He wouldn't let that happen "Is that necessary? I mean we could do this some other good"

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"No...why would you even assume there is a problem"

"Good. Then let's meet him"

"Mom maybe we should wait..."

"Why smells something fishy around here?"

Derek clenched his jaw. There was no way out. He'll have handle this on his own "Just let me give him a heads up. Don't want him to freak out you know"

"I'm sure he'll be fine meeting me. After all I'm his future mother in law" Talia smiled walking out of the room "C'mon son what are you waiting for?" 

Derek pressed his lips tightly "Fuck I'm so screwed" he rushed to catch up with his mother before she starts interrogating his so called boyfriend "Mom wait for me!"

Stiles was called inside and he was in awe after seeing the huge mansion. The place was neat and clean with antique furniture decorating the hall. The ceiling was so high that he had to strain his neck to see upwards. For few seconds, a pang of jealousy rose in his heart. Derek was one lucky guy who was born with not sliver but definitely diamond studded spoon.

Stiles debated whether he should sit on the expensive couch or stand and wait for Derek. He was about to choose the first option but cancelled it. If he sat down, he will be putting up an wrong impression that he wanted to do more than just return the watch. Like chat or make friendship which he totally had no intention of doing so. He stood where he was and waited for Derek 

"Hi. You came!" 

Stiles turned to his right and saw Derek walk towards him with a big smile which was weird. Before he could open his mouth, Derek's hands circled his body giving him a tight hug "Oh cutie pie I missed you so much"

Stiles stiffened at the sudden and unexpected hug. Cutie pie? What the hell? He gave a light push and wriggled out of Derek's arms "Excuse me I'm..." 

Derek didn't give Stiles to speak as he again engulfed him in a hug to whisper in his ears "Please play along" 

"What?" Stiles pressed his lips in annoyance and tried to push Derek off him "What are you doing? Get off me!" 

"Derek" Talia called out when she entered the hall "Why did you run ahead of me?" 

Derek let go of Stiles but still wrapped an arm around his waist and kept him close who squirmed to get free "Oh I couldn't wait to see my cutie pie" he tilted his head and smiled at Stiles who eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost "My what..?" 

"Shut up!" hissed Derek giving a tight squeeze on Stiles's waist who winced and again tried to free himself but Derek was too strong 

Talia crossed her arms and eyed Stiles from head to toe "So you're in love with me son?" 

Stiles nearly chocked on his saliva "L...Love?"

"What do you do for a living?" 

"Huh?" 

"Mom!"

"You know...like how much do you earn" Talia's glare made Stiles shiver. Why the hell she wanted to know about his income? "Please don't tell me you're unemployed child who depends on his father's legacy just like Derek over here does" 

Stiles frowned "I'm not unemployed and I don't have my father's money. Infact I work at..." 

Derek caught Stiles with his shoulders and gave a stern look. He turned his head and whispered "Shut up you idiot" 

Stiles clenched his jaw and this time he pushed Derek harder "Stop being so handsy! What's with all the touching? Aren't you satisfied after you forced a kiss on me!?" 

This time Derek looked a bit shocked. Kissed him? When did that happen?' 

"So you two do know each other?" said Talia and Derek could see a glint of satisfaction in her eyes "At first I thought Derek was lying to get away from his marriage but you two shared a kiss so it proves you two are together" 

Stiles's heart was hammering in his chest "No! We are not together! The kiss meant nothing! Derek left his watch with me and..." 

"My watch?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes but then corrected his expression "Oh my watch. I'm sure you loved my gift cutie pie" 

"Call me cutie pie one more time and I'll punch you in the face" Stiles pulled out the watch "Look Mr Hale, I really don't know what's going on here and to be honest I don't care. I came to return your watch and now I'm leaving" 

"You cannot go. I don't even know your name yet son" Talia smiled as if she had already accepted Stiles as her son in law

"I'm not telling you my name is Stiles" Stiles blurted out cursing himself for his stupidity and heard a scoff from Derek "Idiot" 

Stiles glared and handed him the watch "Goodbye Mr Hale. Goodbye Ma'am. It was nice meeting you" he did an about turn and quickened his steps out of the place

Derek clicked his lips "He kinda had a bad day otherwise he wouldn't have behaved like that" 

"You better get your boyfriend back before your twenty fifth birthday" Talia warned taking a seat on the couch "I kinda like him already, so Derek my son you make sure Stiles is back" 

Derek inhaled sharply. Stiles.

AT THE END OF THE DAY 

"Can you believe it? He actually called me cutie pie!" Stiles wiped the counter and passed the glasses to Scott who arranged them on the shelf "That's one messed up dude. Did he seriously say you were his boyfriend infront of his mother?"

"Yes! And Derek was like... all touching and hugging.." Stiles shuddered "It was so.." 

"So....nice?" Scott teased and Stiles threw the napkin at his face "Shut up you idiot" 

"Excuse me Stiles. Can I talk to you for a minute" 

Stiles turned around and his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Derek at the front door "What are you doing here?" 

"Can we talk? It's important" Derek said in rather impatient tone

"N..." Stiles went to deny Derek when the other turned around to leave "I'm waiting for you outside" 

Stiles gasped "What the hell is that guy's problem?" 

"Go find out" said Scott 

"Seriously dude?" 

"I don't think he will leave before talking to you so might as well get over with it soon" Scott reasoned with his friend and Stiles huffed out a breath "This is ridiculous" 

"What do you want?" asked Stiles once he was out of the club clutching his jacket tightly around him due to the cold breeze blowing around him. Derek turned around and faced the young man "I don't like talking in circles so I'll get straight to the point" 

"And that would be?" 

"I want to marry you" 

Stiles froze. The wind blew was piercing his body with it's coolness but he didn't feel a thing. He stared at Derek with wide shocked eyes "What? Are you crazy?" 

"It may sound crazy but we have to get married" 

"Have to? Is there some kind of law issued to marry 'strangers' which I'm unaware of?

"Would it help if I asked my lawyer to issue one?"

Stiles was taken aback by the reply "No! No..no..This is insane... are you even listening to yourself? We cannot get married. I don't even know you... wait that's not even the point... I don't want to know you so just leave okay"

Derek rolled his eyes "I'm not doing this because I like you or you good looking so don't flatter yourself. I've seen more people in my life who were worth my time" 

Stiles glared hard "Good. Then go ask them to marry you. Don't waste my time" he was about to leave when Derek caught his arm "Listen to me you idiot. I have to get married before I turn twenty five and that's two weeks from now" 

Stiles wrenched his hand away "Do I look as if I care?" 

Derek gritted his teeth "My mother thinks we are boyfriends and wants me to marry you" 

Stiles's eyes widened "What? So.. so that was what happened in the morning when you were getting all handsy with me?" 

Derek rolled his eyes "Look I don't like this more than you do but she has given me a final warning" 

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" 

"I can't okay. If I do then I'll have to marry a man of her choice and I really hate that guy" 

Stiles shook his head "Look Derek.. this is clearly your problem. I can't do anything to help you" 

Derek narrowed his brows in anger "Our marriage won't be on permanent basis okay! We'll just have to spend certain period of time together until I can file for divorce" 

Stiles laughed with no humor in it "This is insane. Marriages are not a plaything Derek. I'm sorry but I can't do this. Please don't ever show your face again" 

"Stiles.." 

"Goodbye" Stiles didn't wait for Derek's reply and headed back inside

Derek grunted in frustration, kicking the mud with his foot. He glared at the closed door and eyes shone with confidence "I always get what I want Stiles. I'll make sure you do exactly as I say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Dad have you seen my wallet?" Stiles pulled the Tshirt over his head, sliding his arms into the sleeves. He couldn't get much sleep last night since Derek's ridiculous proposal kept playing inside his head like a broken record. Get married for few months and then divorce? How can someone stoop so low. Whatever reason Derek had behind his indecent proposal, it still didn't give him the right to play with his present that could destroy his future. He sighed trying to focus on something else other than Derek and got ready for the day 

"Your shift doesn't start before five. Why are dressed up so early?" John asked handing Stiles his wallet who pocketed it "No you're right but Mr Holmes wanted to clean the upper floor so I've to go. Scott's coming too" 

John started setting up the table for breakfast "Oh...Okay. Do you think you can make it for my chemo session. It starts at two thirty" 

"Ofcourse Dad. I'll take a late lunch break and meet you at the hospital" 

John smiled taking a seat "I made your favorite...." he laughed when Stiles was already reaching out for the food "...sandwich" 

Stiles hummed at the taste "These are so good" he was about to take another bite when his cell rang "It's Mr Holmes" 

"Hello Stiles" 

Stiles licked his finger and cleared his throat "Good morning Mr Holmes. I was on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes and..." 

"Actually I called you to say that you don't need to come" 

Stiles was little confused "Umm...okay but I thought we were suppose to clean the upper floor" 

"We still are but ..." the man hesitated for few seconds 

Stiles frowned getting up from his chair. He faked a smile when he saw his father look at him with questioning eyes 'It's fine' he mouthed and walked out of the house "Mr Holmes what's going on?" 

"Look Stiles. I don't like this too but I've no choice. Mr Hale is been providing funds to our club and I don't want to upset him"

Stiles was really confused "Mr Hale? You mean Derek?" 

"Yes" 

Stiles heart dropped to his stomach. What the hell did the man do now? Before he could ask, Mr Holmes next words shook his world 

"I'm sorry Stiles but you're fired"

"What!?" Stiles gasped "Are you serious? No no no ..you can't be serious.. Mr Holmes why are you firing me? Did I do something wrong?" 

"Stiles I'm busy right now" 

Stiles started panicking "You cannot do this to me! Please... I don't have any other source of income...I need money for my Dad's treatment... please don't..." 

Line dead

Stiles stood stunned, mind still trying to comprehend what just happened to him. A car screeched not couple of feet away from him and anger filled his entire body when he saw Derek smrik at him and then pushed his sunglasses up. He stormed towards him and banged on the window "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Derek titled his head and spoke in cold voice "Yes or No?" 

"What?" 

"Are you ready to marry me?" 

Stiles's eyes widened "You got me fired so I would marry you?" 

"Yes or No?" Derek repeated 

"Fuck you!" 

"Wow, that sounds wrong and messed up on so many levels...

Stiles glared "You.."

"...but let's not dwell on that now. So yes or no?"

"I knew you were a jerk but I didn't know you were illiterate too. I said No! How many times should I tell you?" 

Derek narrowed his eyes "Things will only get worse for you" 

"Worse than marrying you? Did I forget to mention that I don't like you" 

"Fine. Don't tell me I didn't warn you" Derek started the engine 

"Hey wait! I'm not done with...."

Derek pressed on the gas padal and took off

"....you" Stiles grunted and stomped in frustration "By the way, I hate you!" 

"Is everything alright son?" John asked when Stiles returned back inside. He got little worried when his son didn't reply and looked a bit lost "Stiles? Hey kid are you okay?" 

Stiles blinked rapidly and forced a smile "Yeah yeah Dad. Everything is fine. Umm... what time is your session?" 

"Two thirty" 

"Okay I'll be there" Stiles walked back inside his room, breakfast left uneaten on the table. John watched with a frown and wondered what did Holmes say that got his son this upset. 

Stiles shut the door closed and typed Scott a message. He wrote aboit loosing his job and his talk with Derek. Not a minute later Scott replied 

'I'm so sorry Stiles. I tried to stop Mr Holmes but he threatened to take my job too. And don't ever agree to Derek. He's a idiotic jerk. Why don't you try finding another job. If I find something for you, I'll let you know' 

Stiles sighed. What was he going to do now. Where could he find a new job? How will he manage to pay the bills for his father's treatment. Why did he ever meet Derek who has turned his life upside down within twenty four hours. 

LATER ON

As John was taking chemo, Stiles was called by the doctor into his office. He smiled nervously hoping the man didn't have any bad news for him "What happened Doctor? Is it about my father? He's doing fine right?" 

"I'm sorry Mr Stiles but this might be the last session our hospital might be able to provide your father" the doctor's tone was apologetic but to Stiles it felt like he dropped a bucket of cold water on him

"What? But why? You said he was improving and I've been paying all the bills regularly" Stiles stood up from his seat, his voice sounding hysterical 

"Don't forget you haven't paid for last two sessions" the doctor reminded Stiles who frowned "You said I could pay within next two months" 

"That period is over" 

"No it's not! I still have a month left" Stiles swallowed his pride and begged "Please Doctor... my Dad needs to complete all his chemo sessions. I don't have anywhere else to go" 

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to help you" the doctor pulled a file and started working on it "You can leave now" 

Stiles clenched his jaw "I can't believe this! Your hospital sucks ..you suck...your clothes suck... your office sucks!"

"Mr Stilinski..."

"You're one heartless man. I would make a joke on your life but I can see you already beat me to it"

"Mr Stilinski I request you to leave" 

"I am leaving. Don't wanna stand here and get contaminated with your dirty mind" Stiles stormed out of the office, breathing heavily through his anger. He didn't know what was he going to do next or how was he going to save his father's life. He had already lost his job and now his father was being held back from his treatment. Tears welled up in his eyes feeling utterly helpless. He found an empty bench and sat down with a heavy sigh, hiding his face with his both hands

"Yes or No?" 

Stiles's head snapped towards the voice, startled and shocked to see Derek standing infront of him with a smug face "So now are you ready to marry me?" 

Stiles's eyes widened and he jumped up "It was you! You did this? You stopped my father's treatment?" 

"Nothing is impossible if you have few cash in your pocket" Derek said proudly and leaned in closer to whisper "Which in your case, you have none" 

Stiles caught Derek's collar and yelled "You son of a bitch!" 

Derek chuckled and grabbed Stiles's wrists "You should learn to talk to your husband. It might not end well for you..." 

"Derek I swear..." 

"....or your father" Derek finished and Stiles froze, fingers immediately leaving Derek's collar and took a step back "That's better" 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Stiles's voice was choked up but it didn't leave any effect on Derek who only maintained his cold and calm look "We get married for six months. After that I'll never bother you. Infact I'm ready to pay any amount you say. You'll get your old job back and I'm also ready to sponsor your Dad's treatment" 

Stiles swallowed thickly 

"Think about it Stiles. You get what you want and I'll get what I want. It's kinda win win situation for both of us" 

Stiles bit his lips 

"So what do you say? Do you agree? Yes or No?" 

"Do I actually have a choice?" 

"Technically you don't" Derek smirked 

Stiles wanted to punch and wipe the stupid smirk off Derek's face. He really didn't have any choice but to agree to Derek's offer. His father's life was on line and he didn't want to loose him at any cost. This was not the way he had planned to get married, specifically to someone whom he now hated the most in the world. He literally had to force the words from his mouth when he gave a small nod "Yes...I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's enjoying Anti-Derek? Lol! I'm definitely having fun writing him and it will get a bit darker before he will go easy on Stiles. Pleae leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you soooo much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Yes ..I do" 

Derek grinned and Stiles felt the temperature around him drop. There was something about the way Derek was smiling at him, something dangerous. A cold chill ran down his spine as he tried to take a step back but suddenly Derek grabbed his wrist. Stiles jerked forward looking at Derek with wide eyes "What are you doing? Let go" 

Derek kept a tight grip on Stiles's "Relax I'm not going to bite you" his free hand went to his pocket and Stiles saw him pulling the same watch he had returned. He looked at Derek with confused expression "What's that?" 

"Duh idiot. It's a watch. Now that we are together, you should have something that's mine" Derek tied the watch a little too tightly on Stiles's wrist who winced when his skin felt like it was pinched badly. He pulled his hand out of Derek's grip and rubbed his hand, glaring at the man 

"Be ready at eight. Tonight's our engagement. My driver will come and pick you" Derek informed and turned around to leave but halted when Stiles yelled "Tonigh!t? So soon?" 

"Is there a problem?" 

"Yes! I.. I can't do this tonight. It's..I've to... " 

"What?" 

"I mean..." Stiles wriggled his fingers nervously "Derek I have to talk to my Dad. I just can't get engaged to you so soon"

Derek scowled "You can and you will. Don't keep me waiting" 

"But.." 

"Remember you're not in position to make any decisions or demands" 

Stiles wanted to strangle the man who was literally blackmailing him but he had no choice. He will have to talk to his father about the engagement "I'll be ready" 

Derek squeezed Stiles's cheeks "Now that's like my cutie pie" 

"Don't touch me!" Stiles swatted his hand away "I hate you!" 

Derek shrugged "Tell me something I don't know" 

LATER

Stiles was back home with his father. All the way he was thinking how to tell his father about Derek and his upcoming wedding. He still couldn't believe that his fate was sealed with someone who he loathed with all his nerves. He could feel his pluse pounding in his head, breaths getting shallow the more he thought about his forced marriage 

"Stiles, are you okay kid?" John asked noticing the nervous look on his son's face "Did something happen?" 

"Dad can I talk you" 

John nodded "Ofcourse. What is it?" 

Tears welled up in Stiles's eyes and he swallowed hard "Dad.. I.. I wanted to say that... Dad.." 

"What's going on? Is it about my therapy? Did doctor say something?" 

Stiles bit his lips. He couldn't say the truth. His father would rather die than letting him go through this marriage "No it's not that.. I like someone. His name is Derek" 

John stared at his son before pulling him into a hug "Oh kiddo! I'm so happy for you" 

"You're not mad?" 

"Does he make you happy?" 

Stiles licked his dry lips and nodded "Yeah" 

"Then who am I to object. I'm glad you found someone who's going to give you all the happiness you deserve"

Stiles laid his head on his father's shoulder and let the tears flow freely "I love you Dad" 

"I love you too son. So tell me about this lucky guy who stole your heart" John went to pull away but Stiles stopped him "Dad please can you... can we stay like this for sometime" 

John felt confused as he rubbed Stiles's back "Sure son. Are you okay?" 

Stiles sniffed taking a deep breath "Yeah Dad. I'm fine"

ENGAGEMENT PARTY

Stiles thought he was going to pass out as he felt extremely overwhelmed by the audience and their attention on him. The engagement party was held in one of the finest and expensive hotel where he could only dream to step his foot in. The crowd was huge and everyone was eyeing him like he was put on display for auction. He noticed many girls and boys were glaring at him, probably for taking away the richest bachelor in town. He clasped and unclasped his fingers, fidgeting on his feet. It was really getting hard to breathe. 

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around Stiles's waist and he felt himself being pulled to a body. Derek turned his head and smiled. He gave a warning squeeze and leaned in to whisper "Why are looking like a kicked puppy. Smile you idiot. Don't act as if you're forced" 

Stiles gritted his teeth "I'm being forced" he answered with a smile and turned to face the audience. He took a deep breath and kept smiling 

Talia walked up to the stage followed by servant holding a tray and gave a hug to Stiles "Look at you son. You're looking so adorable and cute" 

"I do call him cutie pie for a reason Mom" Derek said grinning at Stiles laughed lightly "Yup! That's me. All me" 

"It's sad your father couldn't make it to your engagement" 

Stiles nodded "Yeah he gets tired and little sick after the sessions. He'll come and see you soon though"

Talia smiled "I'm looking forward to meet him. Now are you boys ready to exchange rings?" 

Derek let out a low whistle "I'm waiting for last five hours. Let's do this already so I can tell the world we belong to each other" 

"I'm so happy you for both of you" 

Stiles's heart started hammering in his chest as the woman reached out to pick the box from the tray. She opened the box and passed the ring to Derek "There you go. You have made a perfect choice" 

Derek took Stiles's hand and ignored the way it shaking violently. He pushed the ring on his finger and smiled "Officially mine" 

Stiles's eyes widened and before he could say something, Talia gave him a ring "Your turn Stiles" he nodded and pushed the ring on Derek's finger but stopped half way through 

Derek frowned but quickly changed his expression and wore the ring by himself. He was still angry with Stiles's behaviour but held himself back because of the huge audience around them. Maybe later he will have to talk to Stiles and remind him who was incharge here. He excused himself and got down from the stage. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles felt like a lost boy in the middle of strangers. After their ring ceremony Derek had left him and got busy with drinking and laughing with his friends. He was happy that Derek was far away from him but the man was also the only one he knew in the hall. Many people came and congratulated him but he was least interested. He just wanted to go back to his house. He sighed and walked towards washroom to get some time alone. 

Stiles paced for few minutes in the washroom trying to relax his stressed mood and then decided to head back. He washed his hands and was about to leave when the door opened and in walked a man and collided with him "Oh..I'm sorry" 

"You should be" said the man and pushed Stiles back in, closing the door behind and made sure to place the lock

Stiles's heart dropped at the pit of his stomach when he saw the man. He was tall, tight lipped and wore expensive suit. He stood frozen as the man locked the door and marched towards him "Wh..Who are you? Why did you lock the door?" he croaked before clearing his throat 

The man eyed as if he was going to melt Stiles with the sheer power of his glare. When he advanced on Stiles, the young man quickly retreated backwards, until his back hit the wall. The man slammed his both hands on each side of Stiles's head, his glare not wavering even for a second "I'll not repeat myself so listen to me carefully" 

Stiles felt terrified as the man continued in dangerous tone "My name is Tyler and I want Derek. He was suppose to marry me but you came in between and I do not appreciate obstacles. I'm giving you one week. Break up your engagement with him or else you'll regret it for rest of your life" 

Stiles's eyes widened. He tried to push Tyler away but the man caught his wrist that held the ring and started applying pressure, digging his nails into his skin

Stiles winced when the pressure increased from mild discomfort to sheer pain. He tried to pull his hand back "Hey! Ah!..Let go!" 

Tyler wasn't ready to let go as he squeezed even harder and Stiles could feel his skin break where the nails were digging painfully "Stop!" 

Tyler seemed satisfied with Stiles's scream and finally let go of his hand. Stiles clutched his hand on his chest, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes 

"Consider this as a warning. Next time..." Tyler's hand hovered over Stiles's neck and grinned "...you might not be so lucky" with that he walked away from the washroom 

Stiles breathed heavily through his pain and slumped down on the cold tiles. Never in his life did he feel this scared before. Tears streamed from his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his legs and brought them close to his chest. If he cried for next ten minutes, no one was there to witness his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. Kinda lost the track on this fic. Hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles didn't know how long he was sitting on the cold floor. His phone kept buzzing in his pocket but he was still deeply shocked by Tyler's violent behavior and even more his dangerous threat. He inhaled a shaky breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up and looked at the mirror, cringing at his own red and blotchy face. Was a guy suppose to look like this who just got engaged? But then again nobody ever got forced to marry someone. The word happiness was probably erased from his life for next six months.

Stiles splashed the water on his face and tried to look as decent as possible. He took a deep breath and walked out of the washroom. Just when he was around the corner of the main hall, he bumped straight into Derek who looked at him with furious eyes 

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek sneered and Stiles took a step back "I.. I was in the washroom"

"Puking your balls or what?" Derek hissed looking around to make sure no one was hearing them. Stiles was about to reply when Derek interrupted him "Everyone out there is waiting for us"

"Derek I was atta.." 

Derek raised a warning finger "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses" he roughly straightened Stiles's clothes "Get your shit together and smile" 

Stiles blinked rapidly to push back his tears. How can someone be so cold hearted. Derek didn't care about anyone but himself. He wanted to tell how Tyler had attacked him but now it seemed it would be like talking to a wall. He was still deeply lost in his thoughts when suddenly Derek grabbed his same wrist that Tyler had bruised and couldn't stop the painful yelp that escaped his lips "Aaah! Derek stop!" 

Derek immediately removed his hand and frowned, watching carefully as Stiles cradled his hand "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing" Stiles pulled his sleeves to cover the bruises but Derek caught his arm again "I said it's nothing" 

Derek's frown deepened at the red handshape marks on the skin "What's this?" 

Stiles glared "It's none of your business. Why do you even care?" 

"I don't" Derek clarified with a sullen voice "I just want to know who did this to you" 

Stiles wanted to tell the truth about Tyler but Derek would never believe him. This whole agreement between them was nothing but professional so why would he even care if Tyler was hurting him. This was something he will have to handle on his own "Aren't we getting late. I thought you said everyone is waiting for us" 

"Fine. Suit yourself" Derek replied walking away and Stiles sighed looking up at the God "Someone up there really doesn't like me huh?" 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sleep is not going to be my friend for tonight, Stiles thought as he laid wide awake on his bed. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers on the fading marks. Was Tyler really going to hurt him if he didn't break his engagement with Derek. That's not possible right. I mean, who kills anyone and gets away with it. He gulped down a heavy lump "Psychopath killers Stiles" he muttered 

Stiles got up and started pacing in his small room. He needed to think. There was no way he was going to break his engagement but he also couldn't let Tyler hurt him. There has to be a way to stop the man. But what? 

Stiles's eyes widened when an idea struck him and he grabbed his cell, fingers vigorously punching on the keypad 

"Stiles? Do you even know what time it is?"

Stiles pressed his lips. Ofcourse Derek would be sleeping peacefully in his million dollar bed. Why wouldn't he when all his wishes are being granted by a genie and unfortunately that genie happened to be him "I need to talk to you" 

"Now? Are you out of your mind?" Derek rubbed his sleepy eyes "Unlike you, there are normal people who needs to sleep" 

"Oh yeah? I would've slept like normal person if you hadn't turned my life upside down" 

Derek yawned "Bye" he was about to click shut his cell when Stiles shouted "No wait! Derek don't you dare hung up on me!" 

"Did you just yell at me. Don't forget you're my..." 

"Oh my God! Shut up!" Stiles yelled because he had had enough "I'm your what Derek? You haven't brought me on Freddie's exclusive okay! This is a two way agreement. We are in this together! And you know what I did yell at you because you're one selfish arrogant man who thinks he owns the whole world but that's one blurry image you need to clean mister. If you think..." 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"Huh" 

"Do you have something to say or you just want to keep yelling all night" 

Stiles cleared his throat "Yeah okay.. so.. what I'm saying is that.. I want to get married" 

Derek groaned in annoyance "Idiot we are getting married" 

"Tomorrow. The first thing in the morning" 

Derek threw the covers off him "What!? Are you crazy?"

"I'm very much serious. Either we get married tomorrow or we don't at all" Stiles tried to maintain a firm voice even though he was sure his heart was going to explode any second

"But why?" Derek demanded an answer 

"I can't tell you the reason but we're getting married tomorrow and that's my final decision"

"We cannot get married tomorrow. There are arrangements to make... the hall... I've to invite guests and.." 

Stiles shook his head "No I don't want a fancy wedding. Just you, me, your mother and my father" 

"What nonsense is this? Mom would never agree to this" 

"Then I guess you better start thinking how to convince her" Stiles heard a growl at other end "What if I don't agree?" asked Derek, his tone challenging

Stiles grinned because this was probably the first time he felt like he had an upper hand on Derek "Are you sure you can do that Mr Hale? I mean not agreeing with me" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know" Stiles's voice was casual "Maybe I'm so confident because of this shiny diamond ring on my finger. The whole world now knows I'm your fiance. What will you say to them..." 

"Stiles I swear..." 

"...or your mommy dearest" 

Derek snapped his mouth shut. 

Stiles felt extremely satisfied at the turn of events in his life. Not two days back Derek had threatened him the same way, targetting his father's health issues "Remember how you stooped low just the exact same way so you could force me to marry you" 

There was silence from Derek's side

"Hello! Are you going to reply or should I call your mother and do the honors myself?" 

Derek fisted the covers beneath him. He so badly wanted to punch Stiles and break his nose. He had no choice but to agree with the idiot "Fine. I'll call you after I talk to my mother" 

"One more thing" 

"Now what?" hissed Derek 

"I want my father to be shifted in Hope Hospital for his further treatment" 

"That's the costliest hospital in city" Derek protested and Stiles scoffed in response "I'm sure few extra bucks won't do any harm to your over flowing back account" 

"Stiles..."

"Yes or No?" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Do you agree or Not? Umm...Maybe I should talk to your mother"

"I do! I do okay!"

Stiles took a huge sigh of relief "I'll wait for your call" he hung up and plopped down on his bed, laying flat on his back. This was the only way he could get Tyler off his back. Once he got married to Derek, the man would surely leave him alone. His eyes widened when his conversation with Derek caught up to him "Oh my God...I'm getting married tomorrow" 

MORNING

"I can't believe you're getting married today son" John adjusted the tie on Stiles's neck. He was shocked when his son woke up in the morning and told him about their court marriage "I mean I understand Mrs Hale has to go on a business trip for two months but can't we do the wedding after she comes back"

Stiles hated lying to his father but he had no other choice. Tyler's threat was hanging over his head like a sword and this was the only way out "Yeah but Derek doesn't want to wait anymore. I know it's all too soon and you might be upset but" 

"Hey no no.. I'm not at all upset" John smiled holding Stiles by his shoulders "I'm happy you found someone like Derek who loves you so much" 

Stiles forced a smile "Lucky me. By the way Dad, do as the doctors say okay. No skipping any sessions and take your medicines regularly. I'll come visit you daily" 

"Yes Dad" John laughed lightly "Now c'mon you don't want to be late on your own wedding" 

Stiles huffed out a breath "Nope. Can't wait to marry the man of my dreams" or nightmare.. the word echoed in his mind as they headed out. 

COURT

Derek had also lied to his mother about Stiles's father's deterioting health conditions who requested to see his son get married before anything happened to him. Talia protested at first but then Derek convinced her by saying they would throw a huge party and publically annouce their marriage. Since it was all rushed, there wasn't much preparations. As decided, it was only Derek, Stiles and the two adults in the room when they signed the marriage papers

"Congratulations Derek" Talia hugged her son and smiled "It could have been a grand ceremony but it's okay. I'm so happy for you" 

"Thank you Mom" 

Talia then went to hug Stiles "Welcome to Hale family" 

Stiles took a shuddering breath, accepting his fate that was sealed with Derek for next six months. John then gave hugs to both him and Derek "Take care of my boy" 

Derek turned his hard gaze on Stiles and smirked "With my life" 

"Well boys" spoke the man behind the desk "I officially announce you as husband and husband. You can now kiss each other" 

Stiles froze. Kiss? No no no.... he didn't want to kiss Derek. He wasn't going to kiss Derek. There was no way he was pressing his li.....mmmphh

Stiles's eyes widened when Derek came forward and pressed his lips over his unresponsive ones. For few seconds he forgot to breathe and then groaned in pain because Derek took his lower lip between his teeth and bit hard. He gave a light push at the other's chest, panting lightly when Derek broke the kiss and finally he could breathe. Derek pulled Stiles into a tight hug and whispered "Welcome to your personal hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone goes yelling at me about Derek crossing the line, let me tell you this will be the last time he has forced himself on Stiles. This isn't a non-con fic and Derek will slowly realize that Stiles is made for him. Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
